


Slim

by tight



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tight/pseuds/tight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling turns into something completely different, but they expected that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slim

**Author's Note:**

> Righ?/Urine. Blowjobs, that good stuff. I wrote over two thousand words of Jimmy and Steve fucking. I cannot believe myself. I'm going to repent to my personal Jesus now.
> 
> Jimmy and Steve are super young here. This is set in 1992, around the time that Bed of Roses was recorded. So we're talking Steve with really short hair and Jimmy with the kinda short black hair. Like in [these](https://41.media.tumblr.com/a6f508e568e51dc0d465ef0874935cf3/tumblr_nz4ansWhUQ1uak2vio1_500.jpg) [pictures](https://40.media.tumblr.com/9b7e159e8f05cd00f623bf8dcad9907b/tumblr_nz4ansWhUQ1uak2vio2_500.jpg).
> 
> Also this is possibly the result of my cold taking over and my dosage of NyQuil.

“I'm cold,” he says, and that alone is just enough to make Steve pull him close to his chest and give him a soft, delicate kiss on top of the head. These times are the ones that Jimmy doesn't mind at all, because he loves the feeling of his Steve's strong arms wrapping around him tightly, embracing him all while he's peppering kisses down his partner's neck, causing him to shiver in the process. Steve looks down at Jimmy, who's looking right back up at him, a somewhat mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Hey, Righ? I want you to kiss me...” the request seems to fade out toward the end, but Jimmy is still staring him in the eyes as he flutters his lashes at him, doing his very best to look cute. He succeeds, and Steve keeps on cursing himself for falling under the singer's spell. It was almost impossible to ignore him. His eyes were enough to draw anyone in and make them listen to him. It could have probably worked out well if Jimmy had really tried to go into business or something, but that just wasn't Jimmy.

 

And to think... Steve had hated him no less than a month ago, and here they were, together and cuddling each other in bed. There was something about the way that Jimmy's dark hair seemed to frame his face _just right_ that caused a fire to ignite inside of Steve, and he knew, from that point, that hating Jimmy wouldn't do any good – it would just make him stronger. He could be annoying and a real asshole, but there was something about him that made people adore him, and Steve was no exception. Jimmy was just... Jimmy. That was the only way that Steve could really explain it.

 

Jimmy leaned up, his crooked smile never leaving his face as he came closer to Steve's mouth, their lips only a few centimeters apart. Steve nodded his head slowly, their lips brushing against each other as Steve fakes a long, exasperated sigh, “Only because you look so _cute_.” He's halfway waiting for Jimmy to giggle and thank him.

 

He leans in slowly and a bit unsteadily, before leaning up and making his way on top of Jimmy, placing his hands on either side of his partner before leaning down to claim his lips softly and slowly, almost teasingly. Jimmy's kissing him back, leaning up and into the kiss with his arms around Steve's neck, drawing him in even further. The smack of their lips against each other seems to become louder and louder with each kiss, the two of them seemingly trying to see which of them could sound more erotic. Jimmy's quiet squeals and moans send Steve into somewhat of a euphoric state and the guitarist's arms find their way around the singer's small frame, holding him closer to him as he kisses him slowly now, his tongue slipping into Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy reciprocates the kiss, his arms immediately moving to hook around the other man's neck.

 

“I never thought that you'd be so romantic,” Jimmy laughs, breaking the kiss and running a hand down Steve's neck, trailing his nails over his skin ever so slightly, sending chills down the guitarist's spine. Steve laughs and rolls back to his side of their shared bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands be hind his head. He wants to say something back that would absolutely _destroy_ Jimmy for at least a few minutes, but he refrains, because this is just so perfect to him. Lying in bed with Jimmy was one of his favorite past times, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. He can feel Jimmy's gaze on him, and before he even knows it, Jimmy is curled right up next to him, just as he had been before, his shallow breaths signaling that he was finally asleep. Steve shrugs it off and wraps an arm around him as he closes his eyes.

 

Steve's eyes open a bit later to Jimmy, his eyes closed, leaning in and kissing him. Steve closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep, though he is certain that Jimmy already knows. He mumbles underneath his breath, still under the disguise of sleeping, murmurs an “I love you”, and to his surprise, he receives a response of “I love you, too,” before Jimmy begins to tell him that he should go to sleep, too. It's not too long after this that Steve actually does fall asleep, and Jimmy sees his chance right in front of him. The singer crawls on top of Steve and straddles him, running the palms of his hands down his friend's chest, moving down his abdomen. This probably would have been considered creepy for anyone else, but for Jimmy, this was completely normal. Steve opens his eyes slowly, looking up at Jimmy, who's greeting him with a smile and half-lidded eyes that signaled that he was up to no good. The guitarist reaches up and places his hands on the smaller male's hips, running his fingertips along the sides of them, causing him to shiver and moan softly.

 

“You were gonna let me go to sleep after you got me hard?” Jimmy questions him, running his fingers up Steve's arms and rests them on top of his hands, to which Steve laces their fingers together. The singer looks down at his friend, who's looking up at him with a sincere smile on his face. Jimmy grinds his hips slowly, and it's just enough to earn a groan from Steve, who returns the action by thrusting forward, his erection all too apparent when Jimmy's eyes widen. Jimmy giggles and thrusts again, this time using Steve's hands to guide him. “Mmm, _Mister Righ_ , you're hard too~,” Jimmy comments, moving himself off of Steve's lap and onto the bed, where he leans over Steve's pants, his fingers ghosting over the large bulge.

 

“Fuck, Jimmy,” Steve grunts as he feels Jimmy beginning to unbutton his pants, those delicate fingers working their magic and freeing his cock from his pants. The singer giggles at Steve and _ooh_ s at the size of his partner, looking up at him, and Steve gulps, because Jimmy looks too damn erotic with his cock in front of his face, his eyes never leaving his own as he licks a long trail up the side of his erection. Steve moans, and Jimmy takes this as a sign to go a bit further. He kisses the tip of the guitarist's length and flicks his tongue over the head as he takes it into his mouth, closing his eyes. Steve immediately lets his head fall backward, his mouth open as he feels the warmth of Jimmy's mouth and the sensation of his tongue against him, moving slowly over him.

 

He places his hands on Jimmy's head, running his fingers through the dark strands as Jimmy finally looks back up at him, and at that moment, Steve doesn't think that he's ever seen anything more beautiful. Jimmy begins to take all of Steve into his mouth, his eyes locked with his partner's the whole time. Steve bucks his hips up sharply, still holding onto Jimmy's head as the singer makes what sounds like a muffled moaning noise. Jimmy's sucking his cock with everything that he has, and Steve is losing it, bucking his hips erratically, facefucking the singer.

 

“ _Fuck_! Jimmy, I'm gonna cum,” Steve groans, bucking his hips even harder, pushing Jimmy's head all the way down to the base of his cock as he lets out a loud groan. Not even thirty seconds later, the guitarist cums hard, and Jimmy swallows it all, looking up at him the whole time. With a loud pop, Jimmy removes his cock from his mouth and looks at Steve, a grin on his face. Jimmy's hair is a mess and his eyes are wide. It's almost as if he's in shock.

 

“Sorry, man,” Steve offers an apology, but Jimmy simply shakes his head and laughs.

 

“I'm not upset or anything,” Jimmy says, still laughing, “I never thought you'd be that rough with me when you were gonna cum.” The singer's eyes narrow at him and Steve swallows thickly, unsure. “You almost made me cum just by watching you. It was _hot_.”

 

Steve smiles, and now he's wearing the same smirk that Jimmy had been wearing. He lunges forward and grabs the smaller man, throwing him down on the bed, causing Jimmy's eyes to widen again. Steve knows that this is what Jimmy wants, and he wouldn't let Jimmy be the one who was in control the entire time. “Yeah? You thought that was hot?” Steve asks, his hand on his cock, stroking it slowly. Jimmy eyes him, nodding slightly, suspicious of what Steve was up to. “Great, then you'll love what I'm going to do to you next.”

 

“ _Oooh_ , so you're gonna fuck me?” Jimmy purrs, reaching down to his own erection and stroking himself through his underwear. His voice is dripping with lust as he watches as Steve positions himself in front of him, spreading his legs apart. Steve manages to hold back a groan as he reaches down and grabs Jimmy's underwear, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. The singer moans softly as he feels the warmth of Steve's hand around his cock, stroking it slowly.

 

“What do you _think_?” Steve spits into his free hand, a nasty gesture, but one that makes Jimmy giggle with anticipation of what was to come next. Steve coats his cock with the thick makeshift lubricant and positions his cock in front of the singer's entrance before pressing into him slowly, his eyes on his face the entire time, watching for any sign of discomfort. Jimmy moans as he feels himself being stretched all the way, gripping the sheets with his hands as Steve picks his legs up and begins to move slowly, each thrust reaching deeper inside of the smaller male each time. Steve leans down, enough to pucker his lips out, and Jimmy leans forward, returning the gesture, reaching up to wrap his arms around his partner's shoulders and pull himself onto his lap, his cock driving in further and causing the singer to almost scream.

 

Steve wraps his arms around Jimmy and holds him close, all while his thrusts are becoming wild. Jimmy's eyes are glazed over as he thrusts his hips onto his partner's cock even harder, wanting to feel more of Steve. The guitarist captures his lips as he begins to move even faster, muffling his partner's seemingly uncontrollable moans. Their position is so intimate that Steve feels like he might just melt, and Jimmy is looking him right in the eyes, all while moaning and gripping his shoulders tight, his short, jagged nails digging into them. Steve's hands immediately move to grip Jimmy's hips as the singer begins to ride his cock, and it feels so amazing that Steve leans forward and begins to kiss Jimmy's collar before biting down hard, earning a delighted whimper from his partner.

 

Jimmy's rhythmic movements become erratic, his cries begin to become louder and louder as he and Steve both work to climax. Steve grunts when he feels Jimmy becoming tighter around him, and he knows that he won't last much longer. He angles his thrusts, working to hit Jimmy's most sensitive area, and he realizes that he has when Jimmy's eyes roll back into his head and his body begins to go limp from the orgasm, his cum coating both of their stomachs, and Steve isn't too far behind him, shooting his seed into Jimmy's ass, causing Jimmy to moan softly. Steve leans up, his own legs shaky from their movements, and lays Jimmy down on the bed slowly, looking down at him. Jimmy smiles weakly at him and then giggles softly. “Damn, Righ, I didn't know that you could do that.”

 

Steve smiles and lays down next to him, surprised at how sore his legs are. He wraps his arms around Jimmy and kisses him again, and the singer wraps his arms around his neck again as he returns the kiss. “You sure are something,” Steve replies, breaking the kiss. “But I know one thing is for sure, you're fucking gay, man!”

 

Jimmy pushes him away from him playfully. “You liked it when I sucked your dick, so you're even gayer than I am.”

 

“Go to sleep, man,” Steve replies, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. He's beginning to remember why he had hated him in the past, but he wasn't really sure that he could ever hate Jimmy again. He tries to get the visions of what they'd just done out of his mind, because he didn't want to wake up with a Jimmy-induced erection. He's almost asleep when he feels Jimmy rest his head on his arm. He smiles to himself and places an arm around him. He couldn't hate him, there was no point in trying.

 


End file.
